Run Away
by Lantra
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando ya has perdido a todos tus amigos? ¿Que es lo que pasa por la mente de Remus? -Spoiler 5to libro-


El otro día, me puse a oír algo de música y me encontré mi CD de Linlin Park "Hybrid Theory" y me puse a oírlo.

Llegue a la canción numero 6, mi favorita de todo el CD y hasta ahora del grupo.

Así que idee este song fic, espero que les guste.

Y si aún no lees el 5to libro, esto tiene **Spoilers**.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

+++

_Veo pasar las imágenes ante mí._

_Imágenes de un pasado lleno de sonrisas y felicidad._

_Un pasado lleno de vida._

_Un pasado…. En el que ellos aun estaban aquí conmigo._

_Una época en la que había comenzado a desear continuar vivo, un tiempo en el que las preocupaciones del mundo no importaban._

_Solo importaba pensar en la próxima travesura, en el próximo partido que debíamos de ganar, en lo que haríamos al correr bajo la luna llena el siguiente mes.  _

_¿Qué es lo que queda de esas hermosas épocas?_

_Supongo que solo el doloroso recuerdo de que pasaron y yo…_

_Solo quedo yo._

_+++_

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

+++__

_Pero… ¿Qué soy yo ante el mundo?_

_Supongo que solo un patético licántropo que llora por tiempos pasados, por sus tiempos de estudiante._

_Por los tiempos en los que tenia amigos y en que era feliz._

_Ahora donde había sonrisas solo quedan muecas de dolor acompañadas de lágrimas donde debería de estar la risa._

_Suenan tontos mis lamentos…. Y cada vez suenan peor, puesto que los he repetido por catorce años._

_Creo que es hora de cambiarlos._

_Creo que es hora de dejar de sentir…. Hora de dejar de llorar._

_Tiempo de correr lejos de aquí._

_Tiempo de desaparecer de este lugar._

_Creo que es hora de ir a donde están todos ellos._

_Suena demasiado cobarde… si, así es, cobarde…._

_+++_

Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

+++__

_¡COBARDE!_

_Eso es lo que soy…. ¿En eso me he convertido?_

_En alguien que desea la muerte… en alguien que piensa en si mismo antes que en los demás…_

_Que bajo he caído entonces, tan bajo como los demás piensan que soy._

_Ahora que recapacito… ¿Quiénes son los demás?_

_Son los que me señalan y me miran de forma inquisidora cuando camino por la calle._

_Los que me cierran las puertas en la cara cuando les doy los buenos días._

_Ellos…. Los que me hicieron odiar el mundo una vez y que lo han vuelto a lograr._

_Los que serian felices verme partir hacia el mas allá en una caja de pino._

_¿Seria yo feliz también si eso pasara?_

_¿Cómo saberlo? No se que hay después de esta vida._

_Y si lo hay…. Es donde están ustedes…._

_Si, estoy seguro de ello._

_+++_

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

+++

_Puedo imaginarlo con tal facilidad… que casi juraría que están frente a mis ojos ahora mismo._

_Logro formar con mi mente las imágenes…. Puedo ver como James se vuelve a transformar en ese ciervo que tanto me sorprendió la primera vez que lo vi._

_Imaginar a Lilly sonriendo mientras teje una delicada corona de flores con sus manos._

_Recordar a Sirius….._

_Hace tan poco tiempo que te fuiste de mi lado, amigo._

_Cuestión de días, tal vez aunque bien podrían ser meses._

_Creo que de los tres, tú eres al que mas extraño._

_Como me hacías reír con tus bromas, como me reconfortabas por las noches en las que me encontraba nervioso…._

_…. Como me abrazabas cuando estaba aterrado._

_En mi mente están grabadas con fuego tus últimas palabras dirigidas a mí._

_Esas palabras que me tranquilizaron y me dieron esperanzas de que volviéramos los tres sanos y salvos._

_Pero esa noche solo regresamos Harry y yo._

_Con mas heridas de las que ambos podíamos soportar._

_Una herida tan profunda que creo que no cicatrizara, y si lo hace… no, nunca lo hará… perderte ha sido lo mas duro que he tenido que soportar._

_Por que te has ido dos veces…. Y ambas para mí han sido definitivas._

_+++_

i'm gonna run away and never say goodbye   
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
i'm gonna run away and never wonder why   
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
i'm gonna run away and open my mind   
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)

+++__

_Aunque creo que pensar solo en mí es egoísta, ya no tengo en nadie mas en quien pensar ya._

_Solo en el… en un niño que carga con demasiado peso para sus hombros._

_En un niño que estoy seguro no quiere ni saber de mí ahora._

_No ha de querer saber nada de nada en este momento._

_Tal vez el también quiera irse de aquí, sin decir adiós y para siempre._

_Y en que lugar quedaría yo frente a ti, Lilly y James._

_Como el estúpido amigo que se metió dentro de su estúpida burbuja y que dejo a un niño de 15 años solo frente al mundo._

_Que dejo que un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada acabara con su tormentosa existencia de una manera tan cobarde…._

_Cobarde…._

_+++_

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

+++__

_He llegado a lo mismo de nuevo._

_Seria tan fácil alargar la mano y tomar ese abrecartas…. Encajarlo en mis muñecas y hacer unos cortes largos hasta el codo y dejar la sangre correr mientras mi mente se nubla y se llena de recuerdos e imágenes._

_Los recuerdos de las palabras alentadoras y torpes de mi amigo James._

_Las bellas sonrisas de Lilly y su delicioso y delicado aroma a gardenias._

_Los torpes intentos de Peter para lograr aparecer un pequeño pañuelo._

_Si, incluso creo que podría recordarlo a el a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, de cierta manera… por el aun seguimos vivos algunos, de no haber entregado a Lilly y a James…._

_Aun así, todo esto es su culpa y nunca podrá enmendar todo lo que hizo, es un precio demasiado caro el que tiene que pagar por su cobardía._

_Creo que de los tres animagos, tú fuiste el que más se identifico con su forma animal, maldita rata. _

_Pero… Sirius también._

_Creo que la mayoría de las imágenes que llegarían a mi mente serian las de el. Todo lo que pueda recordar sobre el._

_Tal vez en ese momento me daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me arrepentiría._

_O tal vez no, tal vez me hundiría aun más en mi dolor y vería como todo desaparece mientras dejo de sentir todo._

_+++_

wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind

+++__

_No lo haré._

_No ahora, aun tengo cosas que hacer en este mundo, por eso sigo respirando y con pulso._

_Cargare con el dolor el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que Harry y los demás estén bien._

_Tal vez no viva para ver ese día, pero daré todo para que ocurra._

_Quien dice que vuelva a verlo siquiera…. Puede que esta misma noche sea acecinado por algún Deatheater._

_O me caiga por la escalera y me rompa el cuello._

_Da lo mismo, se que no me queda demasiado tiempo en este mundo de todos modos, estoy preparado para morir._

_Tengo años estándolo… Esperando a que ataquen… Esperándolos._

_¿Seré la siguiente victima de esta segunda guerra que apenas comienza? _

_No lo se, pero si se, que cuando eso pase…_

_…. Podré correr lejos, sin decir adiós._

_Y conoceré la verdad sin preguntarme ya por que._

_Sabré las respuestas, no habrá más mentiras._

_Cerrare la puerta tras de mi._

_Y abriré mi mente a lo que venga._

_Aun tengo que hacer algo, pero no tardare mucho…._

_Esperen por mí, pronto los alcanzare._

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Aquí concluye mi segundo song fic, espero que les agrade.

Les pido sus reviews, si son tan amables.

Y aviso, por si a alguien le interesa ¡**Ángel guardián a la orden!** Ya ha sido actualizado con el episodio numero 5.


End file.
